


Creme Eggs

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Candy, Childhood Memories, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Easter, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Hope, POV Multiple, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Post-Call of the Wild, Post-Canon, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power of Cadbury Creme Eggs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creme Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily slash but could be, depending on your goggles.
> 
> Orignally written for the prompts "return" and "make your way back home again, at a slow pace" at [](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com>ds-snippets</a>.)

Not being particularly religious, Fraser thinks of Easter mainly as a signpost of the coming of Spring.  This year, walking home from the detachment through fresh March snow, he is startled to find himself picturing the riot of color and sugar in an American drugstore and Ray Kowalski railing:

_What’s with the Crème Eggs already?  We just had Valentine’s Day, for crying out loud!_

They had been a beloved childhood treat, Ray explained, only available the week before Easter.  He pressed one on Fraser: the chocolate shell was filled with sugary goo, almost too cloying to swallow.  Ray laughed at his expression.

_Yeah, kind of gross, aren’t they?  Couldn’t get enough of ‘em as a kid.  Then one year I realized hey, I’m a grownup, I can buy all the Crème Eggs I want.  Which, actually. . .yuck.  I guess I mostly just like the idea of them now.  How come it always works that way?  You finally get your special thing and it turns out you don’t even want it any more.  That ever happen to you?_

Fraser turns back to his now-closed office to telephone Chicago.

 

                                    *                                    *                                    *

“Happy Easter,” says Frannie, dropping the package on Ray Kowalski’s desk.  When he just grunts without even looking up, she adds, “Don’t bother to thank me or anything.  I’m just the messenger.”

He glances confusedly down at the Crème Eggs, then up at her.

“Fraser asked me to get them for you,” she explains, and Ray stares at her like she’s speaking Latin and then bursts out laughing so loud the whole bullpen turns to look.

Then he grabs her and kisses her on both cheeks, even though he’s not pretending to be her Italian brother any more.

The guy must really have a thing for candy.


End file.
